Challenge
by Elizem18
Summary: Been in writing slump so I listened to some songs and wrote little drabbles of the good old MR flock to inspire myself once more. Fluff, Fax, Humor and a little who knows what. Enjoy :


**I've been in a huge writing slump and I decided to listen to a few songs and get myself back in the swing of things. I did about 30 little writings this way but these were my favorites. Hope you enjoy XD**

**James Patterson owns the Maximum Ride Characters**

1. Who I am - Jessica Andrews

Laying on my bed, my wings spread out, I begin to think. My thoughts jumble around and pull at different subjects. My mother, Jeb (my "supposed" father), the Flock, my leadering skills, the fact that I'm a leader of anything at all at just 15 years old. The fact that I am freaking winged mutant.

I sigh and roll onto my stomach. I lift my wings up some and examine them. Their colors and feel. I find myself smiling.

Who cares.

Why should I care if I'm a mutant. If I have wings. If my family is strange and different. They love me. I love them.

Why should being the leader and techinally mom of 5 other mutant kids ever bother me? I may be young, but I am more than able to do it all. I am the indestructible Maximum Ride.

When everything is said and done, I know my Mom is still my number one fan.

Do I need anymore?

No, I think happily, stretching my wings out to almost full length.

It all makes me who I am.

2. These are my people - Rodney Atkins

"TAG!" Gazzy yelled, whapping Nudge on the shoulder. Nudge squealed and dove lithely to chase after Gazzy.

Max looked on in satifastion. Gazzy flew almost straight into the ground before shooting back and up and doing a barrel roll, knocking him clear into Iggy.

Iggy groaned, rubbing his head and somehow grabbed Gazzy by the back of his jacket. Angel then came up and began to tickle his stomach. Gazzy laughed helplessly, Iggy keeping him still and somehow staying aloft.

Fang came up behind Max and placed a soft peck on Max's bare neck. Max smirked and reached her hand back to smooth his hair.

"Goofballs aren't they?" Fang mumurs in Max's ear.

Max shakes her head and smiles. "Yeah, but their my goofballs."

3. Down - Jay Sean

No, no, no! My mind screams. I feel all the blood draining from my face. This can't be happening. I'm only 17!

But it is. The stupid little blue plus sign on the 4 plastic sticks in front of me confims it.

I'm pregnant.

God, how am I going to tell Fang. Fang...he'll be furious. I know he will.

A knock on the door makes me jump. "Max?" I familiar voice says.

I go to throw away all the mess but Fang opens the door too quickly.

His face is a blank mask for a second, before he envelops me in his arms. I am so shocked at his reaction.

"Max," he whispers in my ear, "baby, don't worry. You are my one and only. Everything will be alright. I won't let you be alone through this."

I feel tears prick my eyes at his words. My face burrows deeper into his chest and he holds me close.

"I love you" he mumurs to me quietly. I nod.

"I love you too."

4. Cinderella - Stephen Curtis Chapman

I slump into the house, my feet and back aching. It's been a terrible day. My boss is a demon, I'm sure of it. He's worked me like a pack mule all week.

"Fang" A small voice says. I look down and see Angel's wide eyes looking at me.

"Yeah." I answer, ruffling her blonde curls.

She looks unsure before tugging on my hand. "My school is having a dance but I don't know how to dance. Can you pratice with me?"

Aw hell. All I want to do is go lay down in sleep.

"Did you ask Iggy?"

She frowns. "He said no." I really don't want to do this, but the look in her blue eyes is priceless.

I smile weakly and take her hand, curling my large hand around her tiny one and place the other on her back. We twirl to the music she hums lightly. I soon find myself humming along with her.

She is growing so much. I can't believe she's 10 now. I feel awfully old...did I just say that? Think that?

We finish and she throws her skinny arms around my waist. I hug her back and smirk at her huge grin. Her left front tooth is missing.

"Thank you so much Fang!" Angel squeals, hurting my ears slightly. "My friends are going to be so impressed!"

I nod and head to mine and Max's room. Happy I did that.

5. Start A Band - Brad Paisley ft. Keith Urban

"Gazzy! You need to get these grades up. You make bombs all the time, without my permission by the way, how are you failing SCIENCE?"

I frown as I'm lectured once more by my flocks leader and big sister Max about my grades.

I answer with a simple "I'll do better, promise" and slump off. Being 15 sucks if I'm not even allowed to fail anything.

Suddenly Nudge and her new boyfriend Craig walk in the door. "Hey Gazzy!" Nudge says, "Something wrong?"

I shrug, "Just Max wailing on me about my grades again."

Nudge nods and then Craig comes and claps his hand on my shoulder. I look at him confused like.

"Listen little man, grades don't do squat for ya okay. If you want to get the most out of life and get Maxy off your back in there, do what I did." He says.

"And what's that?" I ask. He smiles.

"Learn to play guitar, get some tough lookin' friends and start a band. No girl could ever resist ya then!" He walks off then, slinging his arm over Nudge's shoulder.

I go to my room and pull the old guitar I'd swindled off some kid at school last year. I pluck a few strings and walk around my room.

I smirk. Maybe Craig's got one good idea in that stupid thick skull of his.

6. Trouble - P!NK

"BOOOOOOMMMMM!"

The sound is wonderful. The breeze I feel coming from where the wall used to be is not.

Several sets of footsteps clomp up the stairs. Then a lot of gasps.

"IGGGYY!" Max screams. Crap.

"The...the wall..my WALL...it's...it's...GONE!" She also said a few other words I won't mention.

I turn and look where her voice is coming from. Her breathing is harsh and loud. I was gonna pull the whole, 'I'm blind how am I suppose to know where a wall is' thing but I don't think that's gonna cut it this time.

I'm in trouble. But I kinda like that feeling. *Evil smirk*

7. As If - Sara Evans

I lay in the grass, it's soft slightly wet feel comforting. The warm chest I'm currently laying on is pretty comfortable too.

Fang breathes out and his chest shakes slightly with silent laughter. He brings his hand up to run his fingers through my hair. I smile.

"How long do think it will be this peacful." I ask, looking over at the rest of the flock staring up at the newly made rainbow painting the sky in bright colors.

"I'm not thinking about that." He says, pulling my face toward his.

He kisses me softly, sweetly. His lips are hot, warmer than the rest of him and the humid air around us. I lay my hand on his chest and trace my fingers over the lean muscle there. He groans into my mouth. I quickly roll a little, so I'm straddling his hips, my elbows pressing into the dirt on either side of his dark head. He smirks wickedly.

"Yeah, your right. As if anything could ruin this." I tease, leaning down to kiss him again.

**Review! :D**

**~Elizem18**


End file.
